


don't stop to worry

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Haircuts, M/M, Sappy, and Louis loves him anyway, basically Harry cuts his hair and is nervous about it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предполагалось, что это должно было быть просто подравнивание. Он понятия не имел, что все так закончится.</p><p>Или AU, где Гарри отстригает свои волосы. И это типа большое дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't stop to worry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't stop to worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834820) by [suspendrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs). 



> Обложка: http://cs626519.vk.me/v626519249/b44c/KU65tw6PI6Y.jpg

Гарри тихо закрывает дверь позади себя, снова натягивая шапочку вниз на уши, боязливо оглядывая квартиру. Луи нигде не было видно, но слышно, как котенок, возможно, был на кухне, или, может быть, наверху — Гарри не мог сказать точно.  
  
Он слышит, как Луи что-то напевает, его тихий, звонкий голос дрейфует c одного из многочисленных мест в их квартире. Они встречаются почти шесть лет, и Гарри теперь хорошо знает, как звучит голос его любимого, когда он говорит или поет. Это не уменьшает покалывающие волнения, что молнией скользят вниз по позвоночнику, задевая тот особый рой бабочек, что в страхе скапливается в низу живота. Луи, наверное, не знает, что он дома, иначе он бы уже давно замолчал. Столь уверенный и общительный в себе, Томлинсон все еще иногда стесняется, когда Гарри ловит за таким занятием.  
  
Поскольку он приближается к кухне, Гарри может слышать своего парня более четко. Быстрый взгляд в кухню позволяет ему увидеть Луи, одетого в серые мешковатые треники и футболку — что, вероятно, когда-то принадлежала Гарри, — покачивающегося на месте, медленно виляющего бедрами в такт своей собственной мелодии, роющегося в холодильнике в поисках своих любимых вкусняшек.  
  
Гарри пытается проскользнуть мимо двери в их спальню, в то место, где он будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Сегодня должна была быть просто примерка, так сказать, генеральная репетиция для его волос. Он понятия не имел, что все закончится так, как получилось. Когда парень поворачивает из кухни, Гарри случайно врезается в дверной проем, моментально чувствуя пульсирующую боль во лбу.  
  
Луи кричит, на самом деле визжит, роняя на пол все, что успевает достать из холодильника. Под эту случайность попадает и бутылка апельсинового сока, которая, к счастью, еще не успела быть открытой.  
  
— Господи, Гарри! — кричит он, хватаясь за грудь. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, из-за тебя я когда-нибудь получу сердечный приступ. Как тебе такой заголовок? Гарри Стайлс убивает своего коллегу по группе и парня, с которым он встречался около шести лет, сердечным инсультом, только потому, что он чертов идиот, — ворчит Луи, поднимая бутылку апельсинового сока,пихаяя её обратно в холодильник.  
  
В ответ Гарри громко смеется, отсылая тревоги назад. Даже если он до смерти боится того, что люди, включая Луи, скажут о его прическе, он не может не засмеяться над тем, каким глупым и смешным выглядит его парень в данный момент.  
  
— Это очень, очень длинный заголовок, — хихикает Гарри, опуская свой подбородок Луи на макушку, чувствуя, как тот все еще обиженно сопит над его шалостью. — И тебе двадцать четыре, Лу, ты не старый и ты не умрешь от сердечного приступа, — усмехается он, поглаживая кончиками пальцев спину Луи. Его волосы пахнут цветочным шампунем, а кожа на ощупь мягкая и теплая, когда он скользит рукой вверх по спине его футболки.  
  
— И все же, — фыркает возмущенно Луи, расслабляясь в объятиях Гарри. — Я не так молод, как раньше. Не знаю, как долго я смогу терпеть твои странности, когда ты, как какой-то дикий, долговязый кот, пугаешь меня почти до усрачки.  
  
— Ты у меня такой драматичный, — ухмыляется Гарри, на мгновение крепко сжимая парня в объятиях, прежде чем отпустить. Луи всматривается него, смешно выпячивая нижнюю губу, пытаясь не слишком сильно улыбаться.  
  
— Ты выглядишь смешно с волосами, собранными, как сейчас, — бормочет счастливо он. Гарри вздрагивает, но Луи, кажется, не замечает этого и, к счастью, не дотягивается, чтобы снять шапку с его головы.  
  
— Спасибо, — урчит Гарри, пытается звучать более естественно. Он садится за кухонный стол, хватая в руки оранжевый апельсин, начиная медленно играть с наклейкой на нем. — Что ты хочешь на ужин? — спрашивает он, вдруг бросая фрукт Луи.  
  
Тот ловит его, не задумываясь, и тут же рефлекторно бросает обратно. У Гарри, увы, нет этих ниндзя-навыков, так что оранжевый негодяй прилетает ему прямо в лицо.  
  
Томлинсон громко смеется, в то время как Гарри пронзительно кричит от боли, хватая в руки апельсин, помещая его осторожно обратно в вазу с фруктами.   
— Прости, милый, — мягко говорит Луи, огибая стул, оборачивая свои руки вокруг шеи Гарри. Он прижимается своим лицом ему в шею, томно дыша на мгновение, посылая мурашки волнами по телу Гарри.  
  
— Лаадно, — урчит Стайлс, падая в объятия Луи, растворяясь в знакомой нирване.  
  
— Можем заказать пиццу или что-нибудь из китайского ресторанчика, — говорит Луи, вдыхая носом запах Гарри. — Ты пахнешь, как салон красоты.  
  
— Мы ели пиццу три раза на этой неделе, — вздыхает Гарри, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Луи, — и два раза заказывали лапшу из китайского меню, — добавляет он, тщательно игнорируя второе утверждение Луи, избегая тем самым кучи проблем, с которыми он не готов встречаться прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я не хочу готовить есть, — ноет Луи, выпрямляясь, несильно пиная ногами ножку стула Гарри.  
  
— Ты бы все равно не приготовил, — смеется Гарри, закатывая глаза, хватая со стола телефон. Если Луи хочет пиццу, он получит свою пиццу, независимо от того, что Гарри делает или говорит.  
  
— Это правда, — довольно хмыкает Луи, приподнимаясь, чтобы сесть на столешницу напротив стола. — Просто сейчас у меня нет желания, что-то готовить, — поправляет он себя. Гарри почти задыхается, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
  
— У тебя никогда его нет. Назови хоть один пример, когда ты полноценно что-то готовил. Разогревание еды в микроволновки не считается!  
  
— А помнишь, как в тот раз я-  
  
— Заткнись, — смеется Гарри, качая головой, набирая номер на своем телефоне. —Какую пиццу заказываем?  
  
— Пепперони, — поет Луи, даря Гарри свою самую большую, самую сладкую улыбку из своего арсенала. В ожидании он озорно пинает ногами дверцу кухонного шкафа под ними, зарабатывая тем самым себе неодобрительный взгляд от Гарри. Как только тот откладывает телефон в сторону, Луи тут же залезает к нему на колени.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не снять свою шапку, а, Хаз? Отдохни от нее хоть немного, — шутит Луи. Гарри в ответ краснеет до самых кончиков своих ушей, которые все еще были спрятаны под краями его круглой шапочки.  
  
— Чем тебе не нравится моя шапка? — дуется Гарри, пытаясь притвориться, что его руки не дрожат, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его шапочки, как бы защищаясь. Луи в ответ смотрит ему в глаза проницательным взглядом, сразу же догадываясь, что здесь что-то не так.  
  
— Милый, — говорит он, сползая со стола и недовольно смотря на него. Гарри чувствует, как его вымученная улыбка соскальзывает с лица довольно быстро. — Малыш, чего ты так боишься?  
  
— Лу, — бормочет в ответ Гарри осипшим голосом.  
  
— Эй, — мягко зовет его Луи, огибая стол, чтобы занять кресло рядом с Гарри. Тому в ответ хочется плакать, и это, вроде как, отражается на его лице, потому что Луи вмиг становится испуганным. — Эй, все в порядке. Что случилось?  
  
— Прости меня, — нервно отвечает Гарри, отстраняясь, когда Луи осторожно дотрагивается до его шапочки. — Ты будешь ненавидеть меня.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — уверяет его Луи, мягко хватая парня за челюсть. — Гарри, что ты…  
  
— Я не думал, что это случится сегодня, — отвечает Гарри, как бы защищая себя. Он быстро встает и снова натягивает свою шапочку вниз на уши.  
  
— Ты не думал, что будет сегодня? — спрашивает Луи, также вставая, следуя за Гарри в гостиную.  
  
— Я не знал, какая им нужна длина, и, когда я приехал в центр и они измерили меня, оказалось, что можно это сделать прямо сегодня. Они дали мне выбор, и я...  
  
Лицо Луи неожиданно вытягивается в понимании, губы в удивлении раскрываются.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает он, опуская руки по швам. — Гарри.  
  
— Я сожалею, — пищит Гарри, поправляя шапочку снова. — Прости меня. Воздух мгновенно в комнате становится настолько тяжелым, что Гарри нечем дышать.  
  
— Не извиняйся, милый, — говорит Луи, улыбаясь Гарри, понимая, что тот имеет в виду. — Просто позволь мне увидеть твои окровавленные волосы. Они же не отрезали тебе полголовы, не так ли?  
  
На первый взгляд, вроде безобидная шутка, а настроение незаметно улучшается. Гарри тихо хихикает, и Луи, усмехаясь, осторожно подходит к нему сзади.   
  
— Я могу снять ее? — тихо спрашивает он, касаясь пальчиками кромки шапочки парня.  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову и кивает, закрывая глаза, когда пальцы Луи скользят под края шапки, медленно снимая ее с головы. Он слышит тихий вздох Луи, как у него перехватывает дыхание, он чувствует, как его пальцы касаются того, что осталось от его волос.  
  
Это не конец, ни в коем случае. Стрижка была примерно похожа на ту, какой была у него три года назад: небольшие пружинистые локоны заканчивались у основания шеи, хаотичным беспорядком падая ему на лоб. После обрезания влажные волосы были убраны под шапочку, поэтому они, наверное, выглядят сейчас ужасно, но Луи все еще улыбается, когда Гарри, наконец, обретает мужество, смотря на него испуганным взглядом снизу вверх.  
  
— Хазза, — нежно тянет Луи, дергая его за одну из непослушных маленьких кудряшек. Волосы теперь стали , настолько короткими, упругими и дикими, что даже и не верится, что когда-то это было нормой. — Боже мой, ты выглядишь так, будто тебе снова девятнадцать.   
  
— Тебе нравится? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри, чувствуя, как румянец заполоняет его щеки. Луи усмехается и отступает немного назад, чтобы посмотреть на него во всей красе.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я любил твои длинные волосы, — задумчиво говорит Луи, хватая его снова за шоколадную кудряшку. Теперь они на ощупь мягкие и шелковистые, какими, кстати, не были очень давно. — Но это… это восхитительно. Ты так мило выглядишь. Ты всегда выглядишь мило, но знаешь, это как будто мы вернулись в прошлое, и ты тупой кудрявый мальчик, в которого я влюбился снова, — мурлычет он, почесывая кончиками пальцев кожу головы парня.  
  
— Я всегда буду тупым кудрявым парнем, в которого ты влюбился, — ухмыляется Гарри, хватая Луи за бедра, быстро целуя его в губы. — Точно так же, как ты всегда будешь соблазнительным маленьким эльфом, в которого я влюбился тогда в туалете.  
  
— Что? — протестует Луи, дергая Гарри за волосы слишком сильно. Тот в ответ лишь смеется. —Пошел ты, я не эльф!  
  
 — Разве ты хочешь быть эльфом? — хихикает Гарри. Луи засовывает язык ему в рот, улыбаясь, как он отталкивает его.  
  
— Боже, — шепчет он, смотря на него, будто он сказал какую-то глупость. — Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделал. Просто так.  
  
Улыбка Гарри становится мягче, он протягивает руку и нерешительно касается его волос. Неожиданно преодолев комнату в два шага, он включает в ванной свет, с интересом смотря на себя в зеркало.  
  
Это точно не было похоже на то, что он видел в салоне. Он помнит, как наблюдал за тем, как стилист заплел его, как отмерял длину и отрезал волосы, он прекрасно помнит, как он держал его милые кудряшки в руке, для фотографии, прежде чем ему сказали "до свидания". Гарри видел, как стилист стриг его, наблюдал, как его кудри становятся все короче и короче. Теперь, тем не менее, стоя в собственной ванной, в собственном доме, это становится реальностью.  
  
Руки Луи, словно змеи, скользят вокруг талии парня, глаза Гарри наполняются слезами, живот резко скручивает болезненный спазм. Встав на носочки, Луи кладет свой подбородок Гарри на плечо, мягко улыбаясь ему в зеркале, ловя поцелуем первую слезу, что скатывается вниз по его лицу.  
  
— Что ты думаешь на этот счет? — спрашивает Луи, смотря на отражение Гарри, поскольку он вытирает свое лицо и ерошит свои волосы снова.  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами, смотря на свою новую прическу, замечая, как теперь плечи стали выглядеть без волос намного шире. Теперь их будет намного легче мыть, укладывать и ухаживать за ними. Его длинные волосы были занозой в заднице, он проклинал их все время, но теперь, осознавая все, их ему будет очень не хватать.  
  
— Это просто волосы, — рассуждает Луи, касаясь кромки волос. — Они вырастут снова. Ты должен гордиться собой. Какая-нибудь маленькая девочка будет так счастлива носить твои красивые шоколадные волосы на своей маленькой голове.  
  
— Да, — бормочет Гарри, поворачивая голову, касаясь носом скулы Луи. Они стоят так близко, что он может видеть каждую из ресниц Луи по отдельности. — С чем ты будешь играть, когда тебе будет скучно? Они теперь такие короткие, — вздыхает он снова, смотря в зеркало.  
  
Луи усмехается, отпускает его и отступает назад.   
  
— Черт. Мне придется бросить тебя, эх… Найду себе кого-нибудь с волосами Барби, чтобы практиковать на нем плетение. А ты же прекрасно знаешь, как хорошо у меня получается заплетать голландскую косичку, — вздыхает он, выходя из ванной.  
  
Гарри смеется, следуя за ним, последний раз смотря на себя в зеркало.   
  
— Луи, — стонет он, заставая парня на кухне. Прижавшись сзади, он кладет ему на макушку свой затылок, тихо шепча: — Я весь красивее Барби, не так ли?  
  
— Красивее, любовь моя, — довольно отвечает ему Луи, переплетая свои пальцы с Гарри на животе. Его рука настолько крошечная, что ладонь едва достает до задней части руки Гарри. — Намного красивее.  
  
Неожиданно кто-то звонит в дверь, вырывая тем самым парней из их особого момента. Луи тут же несется прочь, направляясь к входной двери с криком: «Ужин за мой счет!»  
  
— Луи, — кричит Гарри ему вслед, все еще улыбаясь. —Доставка оформлена на мое имя, ты не можешь открыть дверь!  
  
— Тихо, — отвечает, доставая бумажник из кармана. — Пусть удивится. Давайте повеселимся, — радостно добавляет он, подмигивая Гарри, открывая дверь.  
  
Гарри улыбается так широко, что начинают болеть щеки, он прячется на кухне до тех пор, пока за курьером не закрывается дверь. Блаженно развалившись на диване, Луи всовывает половину куска пиццы в горло. Тихо посмеиваясь, Гарри садится рядом, соединяя их лодыжки вместе.  
  
Луи сглатывает и смотрит на него внимательно. Гарри может почувствовать, как щеки снова начинают предательски краснеть, но тот по-прежнему продолжает наблюдать за ним, прежде чем он говорит:  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я буду любить тебя, неважно, как ты выглядишь, да?  
  
Гарри быстро кивает.   
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Так что, — облизывая пальцы, продолжает Луи, — если ты побреешь всю голову наголо и будешь демонстрировать всем свой ярко-розовый скальп, ты все равно будешь для меня самым красивым мужчиной в целом мире.  
  
Гарри громко смеется, краснея еще больше.   
  
— Я не думаю, что я сделаю это в ближайшее время, но спасибо.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — довольно ухмыляясь, Луи утыкается в плечо Гарри, счастливо жуя его пиццу. Гарри счастливо хмыкает, оборачивает руку вокруг него, и впивается в собственный кусочек пиццы.  
  
Он засыпает сразу после ужина в объятиях Луи. Они меняются местами в какой-то момент, и теперь Гарри лежит на груди Луи, чувствуя, как жирные пальчики его парня играют с его волосами. Больше длинные, шелковистые локоны не щекочут в носу, и ему отчасти грустно из-за этого, но где-то там есть девочка или мальчик, которые когда-то будут носить его шоколадные локоны, и это все, что действительно имеет значение.


End file.
